The Queen Can Fight?
by LittleRedFromDaHood
Summary: Sequel to The Queen Can Sing? Regina, Rachel, the Charming's and a few new friends must team up together in order to get back Henry and Quinn. Set in season 2 with a lot of twist!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! sorry again for the long wait! My new- new job is really taking ALOT of my time up but now that Im finished training I have a bit more time so I thought "EH I could update!" and here we are :) BUT then i thought i'd continue fresh so heres is the sequal to the Queen Can Sing?**

**This chapter will be leading up to an introduction of two new characters whom I have absolutely fallen in love with! You may know them ;) Im hoping to add them in because honestly I have been thinking about the idea of these characters being in OUAT as of lately so PLEASE let me know what you think.**

**Anyway OUAT, GLEE or any DISNEY characters used do not belong to me! ENJOY AND DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Saving the Quinn **

Rachel jumped head first into the freezing waters below, but it was too late. I knew it the second that we finally made it to the edge of the dock that they were gone and so did Emma. Emma beat me to the water, jumping in after Rachel and practically dragging out the hysterical brunette. Rachel was screaming an crying for Emma to release her but Emma held tight and soon I joined in the huddle on shore, throwing my arms around the two shivering bodies.

"NO, NO LET ME GO I NEED TO FIND THEM! PLEASE!" I held tighter and so did Emma. I whispered the best words of comfort I could only getting more broken sobs.

"Emma, Regina, Rachel did you find Henry? Where is Tamara and Owen?" Emma pushed Rachel fully into me, causing her to be sitting in my lap as I rocked her in my arms, to stand and talk to Snow and Charming who finally caught up to us.

Time seemed to have past quickly after that and next thing I know Im back home with a now completely dry Rachel , Emma, the Charming's and their posse.

"So we don't know why they took Henry and the girl-"

"Quinn. Her name is Quinn." Throwing a sympathetic look to Rachel, Charming continued.

"We don't know why they took and Henry and Quinn, right? and we dont even know where they transported off to either."

"Actually I do," Everyone turned to the new guest but before another word could be spoken Rachel and I threw our arms up, our magic pinning the already injured pirate to the wall behind. "ugh...well...hello..to you...too..Re-reg-ina.."

"Well, would you look at what the tide washed in. Hook so nice of you to join us." I put a bit more force in to my magic make his struggle for breathe that much harder.

"Regina release a little bit, I think the captain may have some information we need to find the kid." I throw Emma a look that has her shrugging but with i sigh slowly releasing.

"St-still...cant...brea-the."

"Rachel release." And the captain falls to the floor gasping for air.

"Well you really must be Regina's, " Hook says with a chuckle pulling him self up to stand, " Any way as I was saying I know where they are headed. Those two vermin were discussing meeting up with their home base, whatever the hell that is, they said that their boss needed Henry in order to destroy magic for good-"

"And you were helping them?" Charming spoke up.

"Yes mate, as Regina already knows, without magic it would be that much more easier to skin me my crocodile-"

"Wait so why are you telling us all this?"

Hook gives Charming a eye roll before looking to me, his hook pointing back to the blonde doofus. "Gina, for a prince he's a bit of rude interrupting ass-"

"HEY! guys we need to stay on track, Hook please where did they take Henry?"

"They took him to the worst place imaginable." My stomach drops. _No no not there, they couldn't have taken him there._ Emma looks to me, eyes filled with concern. I meet her gaze straight on and slowly shake my head to her when she reaches out to me.

"Gina where is our son?" Rachel has taken to standing next to me and the room falls silent.

"Neverland, Henry is in Neverland."

* * *

**Meanwhile in Neverland**

"HURRY UP!" The dark woman screamed pushing me on to the shore ahead. I try to look around but my blonde locks obscure my view, I can just make out Henry and the balding guy up front. _Atleast Henry is awake now. _Another harsh shove has me falling forward but i quickly turn to the side avoiding any harm coming to my child within.

The woman is pulling me now, closer to Henry who is coughing up all the water he must have swallowed during our little 'trip'. When I finally reach him I can see the worry disappear on his face to that of relief, probably at seeing a familiar face amongst strangers. I pull him into a hug as best I can with my hands still tied before looking up to our captors.

"You won't get away with this Henry's family will find us and then you are going to be in a world of hurt, you motherfu-" The sting from the slap silences me but I still send my best HBIC glare to the she-devil.

"Honey by the time your little freak-show family gets here it will be too late magic will be ours."

"Wait I thought you wanted to destroy magic?" Henry states pulling himself away just a bit.

"Why destroy magic when we can control it? As soon as we get to home base the sooner we can start working on our actual project," Tamara reaches into her bag pulling out a walkie talkie and throwing into Mr. Clean behind us, " Owen, here call into home base and tell them we made it to Neverland safely.

As the two walked a bit a way I turn to Henry who already is staring back at me. His hair is damp and dripping down his face, but it does nothing to hide the tears falling from his eyes.

"Are my moms really gonna find us in time Quinn? What if they don't? What if we die here -"

"Henry, I know we haven't none each other long, like we just met today, but you need to trust me when I say we are not gonna die here. I may not know much about your moms but I do know about your sister. Rachel is the kindest most headstrong person I've ever known, and do you know what that means?" he shakes his head and I just smile.

"It means nothing and no one will stop her, now all we need to do is stay strong and as soon as you know it she'll be walking up this shore, soaked to her toes and spurring off a bunch of complaints about her hair," we both laugh at the image, " and she'll march straight towards us and kick all of these kidnappers asses." _Atleast I hope so..._

"Get up!" Im yanked up suddenly and Henry follows. We're being led in to the forest now. Something must have happened because the cocky grins are gone from their faces and they leave the walkie talkie back on the beach. The further we travel in, my concern grows. A sound from a head stops us in our tracks.

At first one, then five, then a few dozen faces emerge from the trees. All around us are young boys, dressed in rags and holding weapons. One boy steps up, he seems older than the rest, and walks closer to us. Baldy doesnt like that.

Bowling ball head starts to threaten the boy, asking about 'home base', but the kid doesnt even flinch. The kid leans in closer and whispers something into the older mans ear that really ticks him off but before he can even raise his hand to stike the kid a dark figure pops up from behind the boy.

Chills go over my skin as I take in the sight before me, darkness. A shadow. As soon as it appeared it swoops down towards the now cowering man, reaching out with his spidery-like limbs. Time seems to stop gain for the second time today as the shadow figure disappears into Owen's body.

About a minute goes by when the shadow emerges as the body falls to the ground and this time it isn't alone, another shadow resembling Owen is in its grasp. The figures fly towards us and I quickly reach out for Henry. Tamara also dives to us, or more like behind us.

I wrap Henry tightly in my arms to avoid the haunting flyers above us, in takes me a minute to realize that the boys from before are closer now. The older one from before is the first to approach us his smile even bigger than before.

"Finally you are here Henry! Oh he will be happy to see that the idiots actually can do their jobs right." Those boys around us all laugh and cheer, and surprisingly it is the woman behind who speaks next.

"He? Who the hell are you guys? And where the hell is home base?!"

Another round of laughter echos. The bad feeling I got before is back. _who the hell are these guys?_

"There is no home base, you idiot, " the boy bends over us in order to lean closer to Tamara and that wicked smile is back, " and as for who we are well we are the lost boys and this is Neverland. Peter is waiting now so we better get going."

"Peter?" I ask struggling to pull both myself and Henry up.

" Peter Pan."

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed and again sorry for all the mistake! Next chapter should be up real soon! Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! New ****chapter! Now it is time for you all to meet the new character! Im so excited about this character because lets be honest she is one of the sexiest characters from Disney. **

**Anyway Im making this short so you guys can go ahead reading! Enjoy and a mother chapter will be heading your way soon!**

**I don't own GLEE, OUAT or DISNEY! SORRY FOR ALL THE MISTAKES!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: I Need A Friend**

Storybrooke was silent. It was an eerie silence, the kinda silence you would imagine in a horror movie before the dumb blonde gets killed and the opening credits begin to roll. I hated silence it reminding me of my home back in the Enchanted forest. A home where I wouldn't make even a bit of noise, scared of the consequences if I disturbed my mother.

I remember the day I first got Henry, he was so small and the smile he always had was reflected onto my face. I remember thinking _wow that smile, that beautiful toothless smile, filled with so much love is all for me._ I also remember the tough times when Henry first came home from pre-school with dirt all over his new shirt, he was pushed down by the older kids, it always makes me said when I think of that moment when my little angel came up to me, tears in his eyes and snot dripping down his nose.

_"Mama i-im sowwy! I gots my shwert all dirtty" I cringed a bit. yes his shirt was a complete mess but I was more worried about the scratches on his knees._

_"My little prince, that is alright but how did this happen? Did you fall today?" He shakes his little head and pulls up his shirt to wipe the wetness from his face, I cringed some more at that._

_"No Tod did it- he swaid i was an- anoymening….annonying..annn-anno-"_

_"annoying."_

_"yeah __annoying, so he had Copper pushed me in de dirt and i hurted my knees."_

_"Oh my poor little Prince."_

I held him my arms that night and told him how special he was, that he wasn't annoying or anything those boys said. The thing I remember most though was the promise I made him on those dinosaur sheets that night.

_"Sway it again mama!"_

_"Ok ok," I sit up __straighter and smooth out my matching pair of batman pajama's (_Yes Henry and I wore matching pj's)_ I Regina Mills here by promise to be by you, Henry Daniel Mills, side for as __long as I breathe. I promise to love you to the sky- no the moon and back, and I promise to protect you as batman-"_

_"THE batman"_

_"Yes, THE batman does for his Gotham. I love you Henry, I love you so much and I will never stop loving you._

_"Until your fwinal bweth?"_

_"Even after."_

"Regina?"

My name pulls me back to reality. The reality where I don't have my son, where I broke my promise. Looking back at Miss Swan I pull away from the balcony and follow her back into the living room where the others are still gathered. Hook walks forward, with his hand outstretched. I meet him half way, where he deposits the last magic bean into my hand.

"Well love, this is the last one. I say we leave soon, we both know the horrors of that place now don't we?" I nod as i examine my last hope lying in my shaky hands. I feel a hand squeeze my shoulder and its followed by a hug.

" We should get some rest mom, we leave in the morning, captain, so you best prepare your ship tonight." Rachel says harshly at Hook, who in returns gives her a sarcastic bow.

"Actually I think we should leave tomorrow evening instead, Rachel," before she can argue I continue, " If Henry was taking to Neverland then it must be by Pan's doing and Pan does not like it when others take what he believes belongs to him."

"So? we can take him mom! We can't just leave Henry and Quinn there." The Charming's nod while Hook and I share a look, only we knew how powerful Pan really is.

"We'll help." _Oh great its prince Charming Jr._ There in the doorway is none other than Neal and Rumple both with those cocky grins on their face. We talk about the rescue plan a bit more until finally it is agreed that we leave tomorrow evening and that we need as much rest as we can.

"You do know this is your fault right." Neal stops in the doorway looking at me with such fire. I knew it was my fault but hearing it out loud just makes it worse. He's gone before I can anything back.

Now its only Emma, Rachel , Hook (whom is sleeping on the couch) and I left. "You may take the other guest room if you wish Emma."

"Are you sure? I don't mind driving back or anything."

"Nonsense you have to be back here in the morning anyway so you might as well stay." I motion for Rachel to take Emma up to the room across from hers, and Im following a few moments later.

The first room I enter is Rachel's. I walk into the now pink room, I had changed it around to look like her room back in Ohio and so far she has loved it, though it is a bit smaller. I walk to Rachel who is lying on her purple floral comforter. She's wearing a baggy Cheerio's t-shirt and her favorite hot pink gym shorts.

"Cheerio's? Isn't that your school cheerleading squad? I didn't know you were in it."

"Im not," she says with a shrug and dropping her head to look at the shirt, "It's Quinn's. She gave this to me because I missed her so much whenever she had away games or competitions…. Mom do you really believe we will find them?"

I take a seat on the edge of the bed, taking her into my arms again, immediately her arms lock around my waist and I can feel her nuzzle into my neck.

"We will find them Rachel, it's getting them back that would be tricky."

"Do you think we can do it?" I hesitate. `Yes Rachel and I and not to forget Gold, are strong magic users but we're talking someone who has been around magic for centuries. And lets also not forget that Pan has strong allies even some from alternate world. Even with the Charming at hand, this will not be an easy task.

"I promise we will get them back, Rachel, it'll just take some time."

_And maybe an old friend._

* * *

"Emma?" Although teamwork isn't really my thing I had decided to let Emma know about my little plan. Opening the door the the room across from Rachel's, I can honestly say I didn't not expect to see the sight before me.

There stood Emma Swan in nothing but a white tank and hot red boy shorts. Her unruly hair was pulled into a messy bun a top her head and on her face were the pair of biggest glasses I have ever seen.

"Oh Hey Gina, what's up?" Im utterly speechless but she doesn't seem to notice my shock at all, as she throws her self on to the bed, prepped up against the headboard. I mentally shake my self off._ How could someone looks this good in casual clothes?_

"Sorry for the intrusion Miss Swan, I just wanted to inform you of an idea I have."

"Oh, well shoot."

"Shoot what?" She lets out a harry chuckle which sends another round of red to my cheeks.

"It means go ahead." _Well why didn't you just say so?_

As you may not know Pan is one hard individual to kill," she nods at me to continue, " so I was thinking that we could use more help."

"Ok well I guess I could ask Ruby or maybe the dwa-"

"Actually I have someone in mind, but I need to talk to them tonight." With a sigh she jumps out of bed and walks over to the chair in the corner, I watch her as she grabs her jeans that were on there and begins to pull them on.

"Miss Swan what are you doing?"

"Im getting ready to go with you-"

"NO! I mean you can't," she gives me a suspicious look and I continue, gesturing for her to take a seat. I can't help looking at how the jeans are still undone as she sits on the edge, " It would be best if I go visit her alone. She doesn't do well with company you see."

"So this person is a friend of yours?"

"Yes an old friend who I had bonded with long ago."

"What did you guys bond over exactly? oh geez don't tell me she hates Snow too?" Oh if only you knew how silly that statement is.

"Actually we bonded over our similar actions, " I turn around and head out to the door, its getting late and I know already that she will be angry at my lat visit, " We both have done whatever it takes to get revenge on the people who took our love away."

* * *

**1 hour later**

The walk out to the cabin is further than I remember but I follow the trail vigorously, while trying to protect myself from the evening chill.

"Remind me to find her a house a little closer to civilization." The only reply is that of a stronger gust of wind. I know I should have changed out of my dress and boots but for some odd reason I believed that the long coat I wore would be good enough protection.

Looking around I get slightly nervous. This is deeper in into the forest than many are willing to travel, its so far away that none of the street lights are able to pierce through. Im completely in the dark with only the wind and the animals, that I try to pretend I don't hear, as my only company.

Im about to give up when I feel something cold and wet hit my face, its only then that I notice the bright light shining through the trees ahead of me. I pick up my pace and push through the branches, the closer I get the colder I feel.

The earth below me get softer and I can feel them soaking into my new boots, every step I take is more of a struggle and even more wetness slaps me in the face. Finally I make it the cabin I have been looking for and it is beautiful.

Its in the middle of spring and yet surrounding this cabin is nothing but pure white snow. The entire ground of the clearing is covered in soft fresh snow and the house is even more so including the giant boulder next to it. Its simple cabin similar to the one Gold has. I pull the collar of my coat higher to cover my face from the almost blizzard-like attacks.

I take a few more step towards the building, but before I can even reach the porch the boulder from before starts to shake and rolls right towards me. I jump as quickly as I can, falling into the snow to prevent being rolled over.

I whip my head behind and watch as that boulder begins to unravel into a huge beast, an ice beast who is coming right at me once again. I push myself to my feet avoiding another attack. Standing once again I focus my energy and summon a fireball in my hand, the monster advances again.

"Now, now Regina why must you always torture her?"

"Torturing her? She attacks me every time I come here." I look towards the woman in the entryway of the cabin. Even in jeans and a blue hoodie, she looks good.

She lets out a small chuckle and raises her hands to wave at the beast in front of me. I look on as the beast goes running at her, its large hand outstretched. She doesn't hesitate hugging the hand and whispering a few things to her before sending her off.

I wait till the ice beast relaxes and takes form once again as the boulder, before diminishing the flame in my hand. I still take my time walking up the porch but apparently it was too long.

As soon as I'm on the porch completely I'm pulled into a tight hug. I return it eagerly, wrapping my arms around her neck. As we pull away I can't help dragging my hand down the neat braid on her shoulder, my tan skin clashing with the platinum blonde of her hair.

"How long has it been Reg? Two, three years?"

"Too long, Elsa. Way too long."

* * *

**ITS ELSA! WOHOO! CANT WAIT FOR YOU GUYS TO SEE ELSA'S BACKSTORY THAT I HAVE PLANNED I THINK YOU GUYS ARE REALLY GONNA LIKE IT! TILL NEXT TIME! OH AND DONT FORGET TO R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another update! Im so excited to have Elsa in the storyline and yes I know you are all wondering what happened to Anna and that will be revealed in the later chapters! Now on with the story! By the way if you were wondering Elsa is 21, like everyone else she has not aged for 28 years.**

**All mistakes are mine, Sorry!**

**I do not own OUAT, GLEE or ANY OF DISNEY**

**ENJOY**

* * *

**Chapter 3: All Queens Aboard**

"C'mon mate, put your back into it. The bloody crate isn't gonna lift itself, now is it?" Charming looked back at the pirate, who was lounging on the top deck of the boat, with a grimace.

"Maybe if I had some help this crate would be on this "bloody" boat!" Hook had said something about it not being a Boat but a ship, but Charming wasn't listening instead his attention was drawn somewhere else.

Snow followed his gaze and so did I. In the distance a giant mass was approaching us, immediately Hook and Charming were on the defensive. Emma had also taken this moment to emerge from the cabin area, she had also seen the mass and had drawn her weapon.

"Calm down A-team, before you all do something stupid," I say making my way to the side of the boat. All following me," that would be my friend."

"YOUR FRIEND IS A GIANT SNOWMAN?!" Said snowman *cough* I mean snowwoman was now right in front of us, it's hand flying out towards us.

I couldn't contain the little twitch of a smile when I saw all four idiots jump back away from the hand, all bumping straight into each and almost toppling over in a big heap. The smile on my face grew even more when I realized Elsa sat there on top of the ice hand.

"Elsa, always one for a good entrance. I see much hasn't changed."

Hopping off the icey hand, Elsa landed gracefully on her feet. I moved towards her and soon we were engulfed in a cool hug. Elsa and I had always had this need to be near each other since the first time we met, must be because of our identical situations.

A cough from behind pulls us apart. The reactions vary around the group. Rachel and Charming share a look of curiosity, Snow a bit more reluctant, Neal and Gold had a face of indifference and Hook a disgusting lustful look on his. The most confusing was that of Miss Swan who looked like she was ready to either pounce on Elsa or I.

"So who is this?" Even Emma's voice had a bit more intensity in it than usual.

I glance toward Elsa and she is the vision of a true Queen. Her appearance was the same as last night but instead of the carefree stature she had, there lay a cold aura. Her back was painfully straight, her chin held high and her eyes studying those of the group.

Elsa was never a very social one, actually she was far from it. The only people Elsa opened up to was me and the girl she lost long ago.

"This is Elsa," I say lifting my hand to rest on her shoulder, "and she is here to help us get back Henry and Quinn."

One by one they introduced themselves, Emma with the shortest intro out of them all, just saying her name and giving Elsa a nod.

We had all agreed that it was time to leave, so with a few instructions from Hook and a little push off the docks from Marshmallow, Elsa's snow-body guard, we were on our way. Elsa had agreed to leave the giant snowball behind in order to give Storybrooke a little more protection and Belle had taken that as an opportunity to study the creature.

Hook had been given the task of throwing the bean, which landed a few feet ahead of us, immediately opening up a swirling portal. The ship jerked forward and my grip on both Rachel and the rope tightened, but with an especially powerful tilt I was losing my footing.

Before I could lose my footing completely I felt a cold slip in around my feet, looking down I watched my feet, as well as everyones else's become encased in an ice grip, keeping us all from falling all over the deck.

_Henry here I come._

* * *

"So you are my mom's friend?" Silence. Rachel poked Elsa's arm trying to draw an answer but Elsa just sat on the wooden chair, here in the ships dining hall. After going through the portal we had all moved down stairs to prepare for the night trip ahead to Neverland.

"Rachel, dear, Elsa isn't really one for social activities,like talking " Rachel pouted and continued to try and get Elsa to say something, anything. She was shut down every time by the ice queen. "Elsa won't you humor her?"

Elsa lets out a huff and sends an ice-y glare to me, later that glare softened and a slight forced smile replaced it. Surprised by the sight of a smile, Rachel lost track of her thoughts for a moment. Elsa stood up and walked towards me, bending forward to lay a cold kiss on my cheek, whispering a goodnight into my ear, before leaving the room.

"Sssooooooo what's up with her?"

"Nothing really," I say with a sigh, " Elsa just has trust issues, and she isn't a very big fan of where we are going."

"If she has trust issues then why is she helping us?"

"Because the boy who took away our happiness, took away hers long ago."

* * *

**_The Night Before_**

_"Please come in my dear old friend, its no ice palace…but still its home." I enter the cabin after the platinum blonde, taking in the utter simple beauty the cabin has to offer._

_Its is stunning really. The white walls covered in hand-painted blue snowflakes, going nicely with the light blue recliner and couch sitting in front of a small fire place. Covering one wall is an almost never ending shelf of books, either classic literature or educational journals. There is no wall between the living room and the kitchen, so i can see that the kitchen also shares the same design._

_Elsa guides me towards the couch, making sure to take a sit close to me._

_"So Gina, what brings you here, last time I saw you there was a baby boy in your arms. What was his name again?"_

_"Henry. Actually, Elsa, he is the reason I've come today," her face scrunches up in worry, ushering me to continue, "Henry was taken from me, and Elsa I need you to help me get him back."_

_The temperature in the room drops and Elsa's face contorts fiercely. She places her hands into mine and squeezes._

_"Of course, Gina, who is the asshole that took him? Tell me and I'll make them pay." I look away guiltily, Elsa wasn't gonna like the news._

_"Peter Pan." The room dropped from mildly cool to below freezing in seconds. Elsa's blue eyes glazed over, lost in a whole different had begun falling around us._

_"No, Gina, I can't help-"_

_"Elsa-"_

_"NO! Regina, I'm sorry but I can't go back to Neverland, you saw what I went through the first time we were on that island! You saw the effect that island had on me! I can't go back, theres too much memories of…"_

_"Of Anna," I finish. At the mention of the name the falling snow freezes and Elsa reaches for the end of her braid, holding the green ribbon that ties it off, " Elsa what happened on that island was traumatic, i know."  
_

_"What do you know?" Her tone is softer now as she runs the ribbon between her thumb and forefinger._

_"I know what its like to lose the one you love, to relive the moment over and over again. To close your eyes an-and watch them leave you. Please Elsa help me, don't give me more haunting memories." I place my hand on hers, stilling the rubbing movements._

_We share a look and I tugged Elsa closer, I held her until the sobs stopped or until my phone went off, I'm not sure which._

_"I'll help you Gina, but on one condition," ironically her eyes burned with a fire as she pulled away, her fierceness back, "I get to kill Pan."_

* * *

"Regina!" Rachel and I both jump out of our seats at the cry. Rushing out of the dining hall and back up to the deck we take in the sight of the Charming running around. A violent tilt of the ship sends me and Rachel almost over the ships railing.

The ship rocks more and all of us are struggling to hold on, including Elsa who had just arrived on the deck seconds after Rachel and I.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?!" I yell to Emma who had landed next to me from the last rock.

"MERMAIDS THATS WHAT IS HAPPENING!" I glance of the ship, just barely dodging a spray of water.

Surrounding the entire left side of the ship is an array of different fins, belonging to some very angry looking mermaids. Their hands outstretched, sending wave after wave of force into the ships side.

"REGINA DO SOMETHING!" I throw a look at Snow, caught in a strong arm lock provided by her husband.

"IM SORRY DEAR I FORGOT MY FISH FOOD AT HOME!"

"REGINA NOW IS NOT THE TIME!" Another hit jerks Emma but before she can go flying over the deck, I lock my free arm around her waist, pulling her tightly into me.

We are locked together, and I can't help looking into her eyes. W_ow her eyes are so beautiful, why have I never noticed her __eyes before?_

"ELSA!" Rachels screaming has me searching the deck, just in time to see Elsa fly off over the railing and into the waters below.

I can only stand frozen watching as Rachel lets go of the side of the ship, sailing to the other side of the ship, and right over and into the water after Elsa.

* * *

**Yay! Finally done with another chapter, I hope you guys liked it! What do you guys think will happen? How Did Elsa lose Anna? Well I guess you just have to wait till next time! See Ya guys soon and don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**omg did you guys watch the season finale CAUSE I DID! Ill admit i was completely and utterly shocked to see Elsa and end up being a burrito of emotions for the rest of the night! **

**But I have calmed down enough to write this new chapter, YAy! And here it is the next chapter! just to let you know though, this is a flashback-ish episode seeing as I want to elaborate more on Regina and Elsa' s past, so enjoy guys!**

**i don't own OUAT, glee or disney ! All mistakes are mine and I apologize for them (im editing on my phone )**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Past Is In The Past**

**30 years ago, The Enchanted Forest: The White Castle **

"My Queen, we apologize for the delay, we ran into a bit of an-"

"Did you find _her_," before the nervous man can even speak the dark queen walks from the shadows of the throne room, " and think carefully about your answer, you can waste your time but I will not let you waste mine."

The man looked to his silent partner, both refusing to say another word. The Queen already had her answer, though. With a sweep of her hand the guard had vanished, for instead in his place was a scurrying roach.

"Congratulations number two, you're now my number one guard! Now find me that damned Snow White or I'll squish you like the useless bug you are!" Exclaimed the Queen smashing the roach with the tip of her heel.

The guard left with no other words, sending a prayer to his lost friend and for his own protection. Regina turned away as she heard the door shut, grimacing at the spot left on her beautiful granite floor.

"Well Dearie, you sure told him." The voice brought another grimace to her face. She was tired of this man popping in whenever he damn well pleased.

**Regina POV**

"Rumple to what do I owe this pleasure?" I try to hide the grimace on my face at the intrusion but I've never been good at hiding how I feel.

"Now dearie, here I am taking timeout of my VERY busy schedule to give you some info on your favorite little obsession and why do I get? An un-pleased expression-"

"What do you know of Snow White?!" Like always he is able to catch my attention.

He responds with the chilling giggle of his before gesturing toward my mirror, I reluctantly follow. I sweep my flowing black gown trail behind me as I make my way up the three small steps to my mirror. I contain the urge to smack the stupid little smirk off his face…for now.

"I repeat myself again, Imp, what do you know of Snow White?" I can feel the burning of my rage build up within my chest, even her name sends me into fit.

"Nuh uh," his finger stretches out tapping me on my nose, I was too shocked to react at the moment but I had immediately regretted not smacking him before, " you know I don't give out such…precious things for free."

There it is .

"What do you want?" I glare at him skeptically earning another irritating giggle from him. He turns to my mirror and waves his hand over the surface, I can feel the magic buzzing around us.

I watch as the shimmering surface starts to cloud into a blue fog, I stare intensely waiting for the image to clear up and I didnt have to wait long.

The first thing I notice is the architect of the castle, the distinct patterns up each ice-y side, leading up to a glass- like door.

Being inside the building is even more amazing, the view from the mirror leads us up the stairs to the and from the angle, one can clearly see the snowflake design carved into the floor. This place was the most breathtaking sight I had ever seen, but that was before I saw the woman ahead.

Infront of me stood living proof that the Gods were real. From the platinum blonde hair, the sharp cheekbones and blue eyes, down the skin-tight dress all the way to the light blue ice heels.

My breathing seemed to stop as I saw ice-y tears fall from this snow angels eyes. I could't take my eyes away from her.

"Wh-who is this woman?" Im shocked at the sound of my now raspy voice, dipped with pure awe and borderline lust.

"This is the Queen of Ice and Snow, and you are going to steal her control."

* * *

"How did I find my self in this situation?!" I yank the fur cloak tightly around me, trying to protect myself from the the chill as much as possible. It wasn't long ago that I was standing in my beautiful, _warm_ castle trying and failing to refuse Rumple's deal.

I had finally agreed but before I could even ask what the plan was Rumple had harshly pushed me into the looking glass and straight into this damn blizzard. Now here I am, in some kingdom, on a mountain, looking for some stunning woman to seduce.

"Atleast he had the decent to throw this damn cloak through-" Im interrupted by a giant boulder, a giant boulder heading my way! I jump out of the away, turning to watch the boulder fall the rest of the way down this steep mountain, but instead the boulder stops and rolls back towards me.

I jump out of the way again, the boulder wad alive and it was after me! I feel heat gathering within my fingers and without blinking I form a blazing ball of fire. Before the boulder can makes its way back to me I throw the ball of blaze, resulting in a screen of steam obscuring my view.

I stare in into the clouds, looking for any movement. There. I saw the hand just in time to jump out of its reach. Standing in front of me is no boulder, instead a creature of ice and snow. Spike emerge from its side as its roar echoes around us, the blizzard stopping showing me a clear view of the stairs behind the beast.

I throw another fireball , hoping the flames bothered it enough to buy me some time. It didn't. The beast was on me once again but this time I wasn't fast enough to get out of its way.

Its hand swept out and trapped me in its clutches, its grip tightening by every passing minute. Struggling for breathe I began kicking and thrashing to get out of its strong hold, my vision was getting blurry but I tried to fight the urge to close them.

"Who are you and what are you doing on my mountain?" Following the sound, I lock eyes with the snow angel herself. I can't help noticing that seeing this girl in real life was completely different from seeing her in person. She is even more stunning.

The grip tightens making me grimace in pain. I wouldn't be able to last long.

"My-my…. name.. it-its Gi-gina, GINA! UGH!" and just like that the pain is gone. The monster dropped me to the snow covered floor, leaving me in a heap of pain.

I could hear the crunching of the snow as the ice queen approached me, but I dint have the strength to look ice touch shocked me and soon I was looking into those ice blue eyes, her hand keeping a firm hold of my chin as she kneeled down to my level.

"Gina? Well Gina what do you want? Did the villagers finally come up with the money to find a witch to vanquish me?" I shake my head as best as I can with her strong grip still on me.

This woman may look like an angel but she is far from it. I gather more energy into my right hand, building it up for one more blast, I was taking her control at any cost necessary. I can feel the flames fighting to get out of my veins so without further thought I threw my arm out sending a flame into her face.

My victory is short lived as I realized the woman had seen my attack coming and froze the flame before it could even touch, the frozen flame fell to the ground with a soft thud. How in the Gods was that possible?

"Queen Elsa!" I was too distracted by my defeat to notice the flames in the distance, I've dealt with my fair amount of angry people to know the tell all signs of an angry mob.

I gasp as an ice shift pops from underneath me, sending me back on to my feet right next the the Ice Queen. She seems completely unfazed by our interruption and only darts me a small smirk when she looks my way.

"Seeing as the villagers are here, Im guessing you aren't apart of their crusade?" I shake my head and she smiles towards me now, a sad smile that has my heart to contract, "Well Gina I only have one more question for you...Do you wanna build some snowmen?"

All around us the snow began shifting and forming, hundreds and thousands of ice monsters emerged. All more menacing then the last, and with a whistle the boulder monster unfolds. Obviously Elsa and I have very different meanings of snowmen.

* * *

One villager after the other comes forth, only to be sent running back away from Elsa's army. There are a few brave men who confront the ice men, but all were sent flying back down the mountain. Even the trained soldiers that got past the army were quickly dealt with by either me or Elsa.

Her ice and my fire, we worked together well, dancing around each other in a weird sort of tango. I couldn't help noticing though that all though these men were clearly here to kill her, Elsa never harmed them. Dont get me wrong she sent them slipping and flying back with ice blast, but she could have killed them long ago.

"Gina, watch out!" I failed to notice the advancing soldier, sword raised high in his hand and aiming for me. I stood there frozen watching as the blade came closer and closer, but the pain never came.

Elsa stood in front of me, hands frozen solid, as she met the sword straight on. The swords broke on impact, the pure magic throwing the man back and straight into the head snowmans arms.

"Marshmallow send them down." Marshmallow did as he was told roaring at the others.

All the snowmen lined up together forming a ice wall sending all the villagers back down. I looked on as the mobs torches got further and further away As I turned to follow the Queen up the steps though my attention was drawn somewhere else.

A shining object on the top of one of the snow hills caught me. What the hell is that. I started to move as well, as if it was following something...or someone.

Realizing what it was I yell to Elsa, and sprint up the steps to her but Im too late. The hidden archer releases his arrow and it makes purchase in Elsa. The sheer surprise and force sends Elsa toppling over the edge and me after her.

Note to self: If I survive this, kill that damn Imp.

* * *

**Woo Done! So what do you guys think about that new ship IceQueen? Im pretty excited about it seeing as both characters are my favorite :) I cant wait to see what OUAT is gonna do with Elsa's character next season. Anyway R&R guys for more! See ya soon -A**


End file.
